FateParahuman
by Cid-McConroy
Summary: Taylor Hebert, a normal girl that had been bullied. Until one day a prank went to far and she was thrusted in a world of Parahuman, and Magus. Will she survive the dangers that no mortal men can with stand. AU, combination of Worm and Fate Series. Let the Madness begin.


**Ello Cid McConroy here to tell you I have started a new series. Now before you pull out your pitchforks and torches about my other series please note that I am working on it, but I am suffering from a writers block. I have created several stories since the last time I update it till now to help remove the block. Although this is the first of these stories to reach the point that I feel is ready to be released. Hopefully I will have an answer for Fairy Tail of Link soon, but until then I will be writing this. Now I present to you Fate/Parahuman.**

* * *

She was falling as the endless void surrounded her. It was suffocating as she felt herself diving deeper and deeper. Slowly reality was ebbing away and leaving nothing but an empty shell. Then she saw a light at coming closer as she fell.

Normally she would fill relived to see any light in this unending void, but it wasn't normal light. This light burned an orange ember that crawled over her. If that wasn't bad enough, the light also had a dry and acrid heat to it. Coming closer to the light she found red clouds surrounding the light. Falling through one cloud she choked and gaged on the rancid smell of sulfur and brimstone. Her throat closed around her, as she felt fine particles of glass invade her with each breath.

Then she was through the clouds and found herself floating high in the air above boiling lava. She wanted to scream as she flailed in the air try to escape this nightmare. Looking around she saw stone pillars reaching high into the sky and glowing molten gold from the heat. All she wanted to do was escape, but somewhere in the depth of her mind she know this place would not harm her. That she would be safe here, and through this place she would face her pain and become stronger.

Although that part of her mind was quickly gaged once she heard a noise. It was the sound of something shattering. Much like glass when a ball passes through it, but it also held the metallic clang of metal striking metal. Craning her neck to see behind, she saw one of the large gold pillars breaking. Form it's side where two large wings bigger then most freighters found at the docks. Then as if tearing through paper, the creature shatter the rest of the golden pillar. Some how she was now facing the creature, and in truth she felt like she would rather be standing in front of a Endbringer then this thing. It was a dragon and she was standing in front of it along.

It scales sharp and spiked like the rocks of a molten volcano. It mighty frame could flatten a school building by walking through it. Like the red clouds that filled the air it to had the same rust red coloring. Its eyes burned orange with the acrid heat emanating from it. From it's snout blew crimson flames as it breathed the air. It gave a mighty roar breathing a flaming inferno into the sky. Then its eyes fell on her, and under it gaze all she wanted to do was too run. She tried to squirm away from its gaze, but the she stayed motionless in the air. It watched her for a second before opening it's jaws and let out a massive plume of flame to engulf her.

In the massive flames she screamed.

* * *

{{†}} Gladius in manus ego voluntas sto uti scutum nam totus {{†}}

* * *

Less than an hour earlier she was sitting on a bus heading towards school. Her name was Taylor Hebert, a seamlessly average girl with one major problem: The joint antics of Sophia Hess, Emma Barnes and Madison Clements that tormented her on a daily basis. Could it be the way she looked, as they described a lanky, messy bird nest hair, bug-eyed freak? Most of the time they didn't describe her with such niceties

It was true that she was a thin person, but she wasn't lanky, she was more petite in her body type. Her hair was always curly, yet it was well-kept despite what the horrible trio said. Then there were her eyes that shined as emeralds with light reflecting in them. Despite her eyes bright color, the bulky glasses she needed to wear hid them. Adding on to it all was her chose of clothing. The muted earth tones and grays of her clothing gave her appearance of a nerd or a geek. Something she had been remind daily by the horrid trio.

Normally she hated going to school because of the bullies, but not today. Over the weeks leading up to winter break the trio had backed off. They still gave her daily dose of name calling, but there was the lack of pushing, and other pranks they would normally pull. Now it was the start of a new semester and with any luck a new school year with the lack of abuse.

As the bus crawled to a stop, it let out a sigh in front of the school. Shortly afterwards the doors opened and the students unenthusiastically left the last days of winter break behind them. Walking down the sidewalk to the school entrance Taylor felt the crisp chill of winter air. It was rather refreshing to her even though she needed a jacket to stay warm and she was not the only one. All around students wore assortment of colors as they huddled together filling the air with chatter. In all, it was a rather pleasant out, and nothing could ruin that.

Entering the building the clatter feet and voice rumbled through the hallways. People talked about what happened to them over the break, current news, and other things that she found uninteresting. It was mostly due to the fact that she did not have any one to talk to. Most of the people avoided her because of the horrid trio, and to make matter worst the one person who was her friend left her. No left wasn't the right word, Emma betrayed her once they started high school. Her former friend and close confidant took all the secrets she knew and used them as a blooded cudgel. Time after time she was lash by though secrets, but she didn't give in because she was stronger than that.

Subconsciously she was marching forward with her head held up high, but in reality she walked looking at the ground as she hurried to her locker. As she approached her locker she noticed that something was off. It was in the air, a rancid smell that was hidden in side a locker. She wondered if someone left food in side their locker over winter break. It was when she opened her own locker that the source of the smell was found.

Stuffed inside her locker were used tampons stained black with dried blood. The smell alone was enough to cause her stomach to lurch and to lose the remnants of her breakfast. She felt the bile pass through her as she emptied her stomach.

It was Sophie, that did this to her. The realization came like lightning through her core. This prank was the reason for those weeks of respite. They where planning something big and were taking time to prepare, but the question she was asking herself was why? Why her, why would her former friend betray her like this?

Before she could continue this line of thought her head slammed into her locker door. The sudden pain shocked Taylor; it caused her body to become limp as she was shoved into the locker. Next thing she knew was that the door closed on her and locked.

"Let me out!" Taylor shouted as she desperately pounded on the door.

"Please, someone let me out!"

As Taylor pleaded she felt something crawling up her leg. Bugs! There are bugs in here with her! The sudden thought turn her stomach once more and she threw up again. On the other side of the door she heard students laughing and mocking her.

"What's wrong Taylor, don't like the gifts? We thought they would suit you well." Came the mocking voice of Madison.

"Are you going to go cry to your mom Taylor?" This time it was Emma who's words cut deep. The pain in her chest amplified. It was not because her former best friend was the one taunting her, but because she knew full well that her mother was dead.

"Hope you enjoy your time in there Taylor," Sophia began her own taunts with a smug voice much like a grinning predator. "After all, it is a small dark place that most prey seek for comfort."

That was the last comment because the bell rang announcing that classes were starting. Taylor could hear the terrible trio making their way to class with the rest of the student populace. Taylor yelled and pleaded for help. Her voice was growing horse with each passing minute and tears streaked down her face. Her finger and began to grow numb with time she pounded on the locker door. She was becoming more desperate with every second, and with it she clawed at the doors. Her hands were slowly becoming bloody as she hopelessly tried to gain freedom.

Before the start of the next class, Taylor was slowly slipping away from the world. Her mind began to drift and forgot many things. The rancid smell of the locker was fading with the passage of time. She forgot the bugs that where crawling around her, and her body was losing the will to focus. She wanted to escape this prison she was forced into, so her mind provided this. She lost all will to stand as her mind dived deeper to an empty void. Soon she was falling into an empty void that surrounded her.

* * *

{{†}} Pecus omnis predonum et pauci sunt {{†}}

* * *

Sophia was pleased with her self as she walked down the hallway. Today would be the breaking point for Taylor Hebert. It would show if the girl was material for predator, or prey. After all only the truly strong can with stand so much pressure before breaking. It was only a matter of time to see if Taylor would grow a spine from the pressure, or snap and break.

After all, it was the law of the world, and she was only following it. Just look at her, she was an example of perfection: From her dark skin, to her black and silky hair. Everything about her was perfect for a predator of a world. From her slim and firm body tone that is prefect for running down prey; to her more unique abilities like her intelligence, and more importantly her powers of a Parahuman. She was Shadow Stalker a member of the Wards, and a Hero. Sure she was on probation member because she skewered a mafia member to a wall, but the fat bastard had it coming to him.

It was now the end of school and Sophia was going to push Taylor one last time. There where no students left in the building, and the teachers turned a blind eye towards her. In all, it was the perfect time to push Taylor a little more. Unfortunately every time she went to push her there was no response. She was hoping that this one would be one that she gets the reaction she was hoping for.

Walking towards the locker, in a manner that could only be the stride of a beast, Sophia was in perfect control. At least that is what she thought, but as she neared the locker she started smelling smoke. This caused a slight increase in her pace. If there was a fire, the fire department would be called, and Taylor would eventually be found. There would be a report, and it would eventually find its way to Director Piggot's office. She would be found out and most likely sent of to some kind of Cape juvie.

Her mind quickly made up a plan on how she could get Taylor out and look like the Hero. However coming up to Taylor's locker she found her plans dashed. Emanating from the locker were wisps of smoke. That meant that the fire could be located inside the locker where she had trapped Taylor.

"Shit" Sophia curse rushing towards the locker. If Taylor died, she could kiss juvie good-bye. She would more likely to end up in jail, and there was only one jail for capes in America. She acted quickly by bring up her leg and dropping her heel sharply on the lock. A small tang of metal that popped from the lock as the innards broke apart. She felt her heel complain as she brought it back towards the ground. She ignored it since it was nothing compared to being hit by a brute cape.

Slamming open the locker door she caught a glimpse of Taylor being supported by the locker wall. It was only one second before Taylor fell forward causing Sophia to catch her. Sophia started to drag Taylor away from the locker when a massive wave of heat hit her. It was too painful for Sophia to hold Taylor. Dropping her to the floor with a loud thump, Sophia held out her hand shaking them madly.

"Hot! Hot, hot, hot, what the fucking hell was that!?" Sophia almost yelled trying to disperse the feeling of heat in her hands.

The shock was shortly lived as her training as a ward kicked in. Looking around she spotted pieces of used tampons that were charred and blacken from direct heat. Smoke still smoldered from the locker, but was slowly dissipating. Then her gazed move to Taylor in horror. Parts of the girl's clothing was charring and blacken from intense heat. Some part of clothing had glowing embers on them that slowly ate away the fibers of the clothing. That wasn't the source of the horror in Sophia's gut.

No, the true horror came from the anguish terror plastered on Taylor's face. Waves of heat rolled off Taylor as her body was locked into wreathe like position that locker would allow. Everything else looked fine from Taylor, but Sophia knew that was the farthest thing from the truth. The possibility that someone's body could produce that much heat was unlikely. If any normal person could produce that much heat, they would be dead from heat stroke and left frying in the sun. That left only one possibility, Taylor Hebert Triggered.

However Taylor triggered in a way that no cape would wish on anyone. Taylor is having a reaction event to her trigger. It was an event that most Thinkers predicted it as a chance between one and one hundred Parahumans. While rare, a reaction event was very dangerous because there was a chance of death with each case. Being a Ward she learned why it was so dangerous. The body was in a state of shock because of turmoil created from their Corona Pollentia being formed, and Magic Circuits being activated.

Due to some reason there is a clash between the two factions that have power on the planet. Most often the two fight each other for dominance of the body. Depending on the victor of the battle within the body will determine if a person turns into a Magus, or a Parahuman. Then there was the low chance of the person gaining both Corona Pollentia and Magic Circuits.

Sophia pushed that information way since it was not needed. Instead she replaced it with the rules and regulations of the PTR. First thing she need was a PTR unit fitted to deal with a reaction event. Whipping out her tinker made earpiece, she placed it in her ear and pushed the one button on her work phone.

"_Control," _A bored voice came from the other end. "_Please state name, and security code."_

"Shadow Stalker, Alph Delta, pass code fade into darkness." Sophia said using every bit of training to keep under control.

"_So Shadow Stalker, where do I need to send the cops to pick up the goon squad?_" The voice on the other end joked with a stupid grin slapped on his face.

"Shut it Kid Win, I need a PTR unit equipped with heat suppression gear at Winslow High a.s.a.p. I have a confirmed trigger, and the subject is most likely having a reaction event." Sophia snarled into the headpiece. She was in no mood for jokes because her day could only get worst.

On the other end she heard her fellow wards member curse. She could almost see his face draining. "_Right, they're on the way. Time estimated at fifteen minutes with gear. I am informing Armsmaster now along with Director Piggot."_

"Just get them here fast, the subject has most likely been triggered for a couple of hours." Sophia snarled again as she shut off her comm. "Come on Taylor don't you die here and now. You're a predator now, fight back."

* * *

{{†}} Cicatricem in anima ac lapis voluntas {{†}}

* * *

To say that Emily Waller Piggot was a happy person would have been grievously misinformed. Director Piggot was mildly annoyed on the best of days, and hell-bent furious on bad ones. Today was most definitely a bad day, and people where trying to avoid her like the plague. It was natural for people to avoid on coming storms, and Director Piggot was a storm at this moment of time.

Today she received a most disturbing report. A teenage girl attending Winslow High School had a reaction event to triggering. To make matters worst the person that caused the trigger was a Ward under her command. At least that was what she gained from information gather in a short amount of time. Even though it was a small amount of information there was enough for head to roll. Right now she would have to settle for the closest person, Shadow Stalker. Although it couldn't have been at a better time since she needed a reason to reel her in.

Director Piggot also had the perfect weapon for dealing with Shadow Stalker, sheer intimidation. At first glance she didn't look that threatening. She looked like a businesswoman wearing a light blue suit and pearl earrings. She was slightly over weight due to a failed PTR operation where she was injured and no longer able to work the field. Her dark skin and black hair made her African in decent; a hard racial trait to have with gang of white superiors bigots as a major problem in this city. Her dark hazel nut eyes swept the area around her, a trait from her field days. Almost everyone in the PTR didn't want those eyes looking at them, for they felt like daggers every time she glared. Over all she was a hard woman, but she was ok with that. Better her then some poor sap that wasn't cut out for the job.

Stepping into a room that normally used for debriefing that had now been turned into an interrogation room. Inside was Sophie Hess fully dressed in her cape gear. The dark purple armor and female metal facemask gave the teen hero a dark look. Add with the hooded cape and the crossbow at her side didn't help to lighten the image. Also in the room sitting across from Sophie was the hero Armsmaster. Dressed in his normal Tinker gear colored a blue and silver. On his back was his iconic halberd folded up for this situation. His hands were crossed in front of his face most likely hiding the scowl that formed on his mouth. Director Piggot sat down next to Armsmaster and dropped a folder to the table. Opening it she began to look at it before speaking.

"Sophia Hess, age fifteen and other wise known as Shadow Stalker." Director Piggot stared with out even looking up from the folder.

"Became a probation member of the Wards due to extreme violent actions during her vigilant career. During said incident she pinned a member of Empire Eighty-Eight to a wall with a crossbow blot through the shoulder."

Piggot paused reminding Sophia that she was already on thin ice.

"Thanks to a timely intervention by Velocity the man was saved from death via blood lose. Shortly after she was brought in and signed a deal to avoid going to juvenile detention facility. Upon this deal a stipulations were added, such no use of lethal ammunitions."

At that point she pulled out a picture of Sophie's locker with lethal crossbow bolts hidden within it.

"Pledge to be a beneficial role model to her school in all areas of activity."

Again Piggot pulled out something from a folder, it was a stack of papers. On each paper were copies of the threating E-mails she had sent to Taylor.

"And most import, to follow rules and regulations that had been laid out by the PTR."

Yet again Piggot pulled out papers from the folder. These papers were of her personal dairy on her phone, which included her dealing with Taylor and her active hunt on the leader of the Undersiders.

"Now do you wish to tell me what happened at Winslow High?" Piggot asked her eyes finally meeting Sophie's.

This was the first time she had confronted Shadow Stalker with this information. She had to dig deeper since the first debrief with Armsmaster showed that the girl was lying. Even though she never fully got along with the arrogant Tinker, she had to admit the lie detector was dam useful.

"Shit," Sophia said in defeat as she slumped in her chair.

"And please don't lie, Armsmaster will know if you do." Director Piggot said with a tone of ice. Sophia had made her shit list and the girl knew it to.

"Fine" Sophia agreed guardedly. She began to tell them what happened at Winslow with very little detail as possible. Unfortunately Director Piggot wasn't going to allow bare minimum of details. Every time she tried to go into very little detail Director Piggot would ask questions. After an hour of interrogations Director Piggot had the complete picture. Altogether she could call what happen today absolute mess.

"I want you to think carefully what you are going to say." Director Piggot warned as she stood from the table. "Depending on what you say is where or not I throw your diluted ass in jail."

As she headed for the door she stop and looked at Armsmaster. "Thank you for your assistance Armsmaster, you're dismissed. Shadow Stalker, follow me." She commanded before walking out the door.

Walking down the white washed walls of the Rig, Director Piggot was letting Sophia stew. Thankfully the young hero was doing the right thing and staying quite. If Sophia tried to talk then she would tear her to pieces. Through the twisted maze of the Rig they went. Going through different hallways that lead to a single destination, the Isolation Room Control.

Entering the room, they were greeted by a soft blue glow of monitors. The room was dark apart from the of monitors. Two technicians sat at the monitors watching them like a hawk for any change in the data. There were others in the room as well:

A girl dressed in a white robe, that also had a red cross embroider on it, sat sleeping in one of the chairs. Light curly brown hair could be seen peeking out from her hood along with a few freckles. She was Panacea of New Wave that they called in to help. Next to her sat another girl slightly older. She dressed in a white one piece that had a cape and a skirt. She also wore boots that almost meet her skirt, and had gloves that reached past her elbows. The golden trim of her costume matched the gold tiara resting in her blond hair. The older had her arm around the younger in a comforting embrace. She was Glory Girl, the older sister of Penacea and another member of New Wave. Together they where better know as Amy, and Victoria Dallon. Members of a hero family and group whose main policy was to let people know their civilian IDs.

It was a appraisable effort in Piggot's opinion, but utterly foolish. The unmasked capes movement died shortly after it began. This was due to one of their members being mowed down in a hailstorm of bullets. Those who committed the act were hunted down by both heroes and villains since the three unspoken laws where broken that day. Even with the people who committed the crime punished, it created a rippling effect that destroyed the New Wave movement.

Piggot made a metal note as she passed to thank the two girls when they were awake. Instead she headed past them for one of the very few others in the room. Standing off to the side and leaning against a rail over looking another room below was a man. He stood with his arms crossed and worry evident on his face. His dark brown hair matches the hair of the girl below in the Isolation Room. His eyes stayed stationary on the girl and his gaze where unmoving. In this posture he was unnerving due to his size. As with most dock workers he was one the tough types, but still cared for others despite what his appearance suggested.

"Mr. Hebert." Piggot said in a hushed tone as not to disturb those sleeping. Although in the ghost quiet it was like a thunder-clap.

"Yes," the man replied after breaking his gaze away from his daughter in the room below.

"I know this isn't the best time, but I need to talk to you about your daughter." Piggot said moving her hand to indicate the girl below. "As you may know your daughter will not be the same once she awakes. She is pass the danger point, but reaction events are tricky things."

That was understatement and Piggot knew it. They almost lost Taylor a few times during the whole ordeal. If it hadn't been for Penacea they would have lost her hours ago. Thankfully she had stabilized now and it was only a matter of time for the break through to happen. Once it did she was going too be stronger than most Parahumans, or Magus depending on how the dice fell.

"I'll put it in blunt terms since I am not one for beating around the bush. There are no rouges that have been through a reaction event."

Mr. Hebert narrowed his eyes at her before asking. "What are you insinuating at Director?"

Piggot turned to look down at the girl who looked too be sleeping peacefully now. Her eyes harden think of what might happen before answering his question.

"There are is no possibility of her staying neutral. Gangs would press her to join, a bold Magus might try to kidnap her for their own reasons. Her best bet is to joining the PTR Wards program."

Looking back she could see Mr. Hebert's eyes harden even more. They almost matched her own, but she could push her's farther.

"I am asking you to think on this, not for yourself, but your daughter's. Ask yourself if you want your daughter too be free to live her life, or gang pressed into working for someone Kaiser, or worst."

Turning away she headed back to the door where Shadow Stalker stood waiting. She would let Mr. Hebert stew for a while before approaching him again. She knew he would agree to having his daughter join the Wards. She had him pegged the moment she saw him, and knew that he would do the best thing for his daughter.

Walking down the halls with Shadow Stalker closely behind, Piggott was calming herself for the next piece of her day.

"Tell me Shadow Stalker, what did you see in there?" Piggot asked her with a every cool and controlled voice.

"People, I guess." Sophia answered.

However Piggot knew who Sophia felt about people. She was tried of playing it slow so she decided to take action. in a burst of moment normally unseen by Piggot, Sophia found herself pinned against a wall without being touch. Piggot was staring down the dark heroine with her eyes to bare on Sophia.

"You listen to me right now," Director Piggot commanded with her finger-pointing in Sophie's face. "The only reason I do not have your butt on a bus to jail is because we are outnumbered five to one: Empire Eighty-Eight, the Merchants, Undersider, ABB, Coil, and every other small time villain! If I had a choice you would be on your way to a Simurgh contamination zone to spend for rest of your Ward days!"

Taking a step back Director Piggot allowed Sophie some breathing room.

"Mark my words though, you will do right by that girl in there. You will apologize to her even if I have to track down Hellhound and have her parade you around in dog suit. As for your punishment for these transgressions you will be serving two hundred and fifty-seven hours of community serves for this incident alone. Not to mention another ten hours for each month you have tortured that poor girl."

Finishing her words, Director Piggot turned around and left Sophie stewing. She heard Sophie call out one last remark, "That isn't fair!"

Turning around to face Sophie, Director Piggot answered, "Oh, did forget to mention about the psychological examination and therapy sessions you will be taking?" Then she turned away to walk down the hall with her shoes clicking as she walked. As she fade around a corner a small smile graced her lips.

{{†}} Gladius in manus ego voluntas sto uti scutum nam totus {{†}}

Slowly Taylor felt her mind climbing out of the black void. Around her was a blue glow coming from above and surrounding her was thousands of golden lights. They kissed her body as they passed and carrying a pleasant touch. She felt the heat of the flames dissipate with each passes of the golden lights. However her mind was focus on other things as she passed the lights.

In side the light were images that she passed by as she ascended out of the void. Each image was different but all similar in one way. They held pictures of men and women dressed in clothing left in the past. They each had something that made them unique to Taylor.

Passing by one she was a woman standing in armor looking out in front of a massed army. "_Stand with me my countrymen, for this day we shall drive them from our homes! Fear not for the battle to come, for God is on our side as we fight for our freedom!" _A massive roar was heard as she pasted by the light.

Another image was that of a young Asian woman kneeling beside her father. "_Please father you mustn't go. You are too weak with old age, you will never survive the war!_" Taylor passed by them as the young woman burst into tears.

Taylor continued to climbed reaching for the surface when one images stopped her. On the other side was an old man dressed in white robes and carrying a staff. His face was concealed by the light of the rising sun peaking over the mountains. Across from him stood a child no more then twelve with golden hair and emerald eyes. The white shirt flapped in the wind as the child stared at a stone implanted in a massive stone.

"_Are you sure you want to do this young Pendragon?_" The old man asked with a chuckle. "_Pulling out the sword will ensure that your life can never be your own. Are you sure you can bare that burden?_"

"_Sure or not Emrys, I cannot stand by and let my home suffer. If I must sacrifice myself for the sake of my home, then so let it be."_

Then the child stepped forward grabbing the sword by the hilt. No strain visible on the child's face, they lifted the sword as if it was planted as a flower for plucking.

The old man laughed as he stood, "_Very well then you shall be know from this day froth as Arthur, King of the Britains._"

The scene that was playing before her was of King Arthur. Taylor was intrigued by it, but was also stunned by the depth of the legend that she was watching. Before she was floating upwards to escape the void, but now she found herself drawn to the light. As the light covered her Taylor did not look away or cover her eyes. The warm light was the relief she needed from the void. It was a way out and she charged ahead into the pleasant light.

"_Who are you?_

* * *

Inside the room were Taylor slept as room radiated cold air to counter the heat that emanated from her. Slowly the frosty misty that covered the floor began to stir. It circled Taylor moving faster and gaining power with each second. However as fast it might be there was no source for the wind to appear. That left one possibility inside a sealed room, and that was the current occupant. The wind continues to pick up speed as it started to lift Taylor off the scorched bed that she was laying on. The wind currents shifted as bright yellow lights were added to them. Then the lights grew stronger blinding any one that would try to see into the room.

After a second of blinding light, the mini whirlwind burst outwards with violent force. The wind bit deep tearing into walls leaving gashes as it went. The bed was bent and beaten into a ball from the whirlwind. The room was in shambles from the whirlwind once it had died down. However that was not the worst of the damages. The worst of the damage came from the light that escaped upwards into the air. The power that emitted from the light had blasted straight through the building ceiling. The melted metal did not have any warping for the light blast removed any trace of it to create a perfect circle.

The only thing left unscathed was the point of origin. At the center bathed in the light of the full moon stood the once unconsciousness Taylor. She slightly stumbled before catching herself. She felt a way of dizziness wash over her and moved her hand to help ease it. The touch of something cold helped focus her senses and helped forced the wave of dizziness to pass. Opening her eyes Taylor stared down at a blurring image of her hand. The once small fingers were warped in a gauntlet that made her hand look bigger then it was.

"_What in the world?_" Taylor thought looking at the strange silver metal.

Trying to figure out what in the world was going on as Taylor continued to investigate her clothing. Following the gauntlet Taylors eyes caught sight of a fine blue clothe. The blue sleeve on closer inspection was a fine material that almost felt like silk. Looking around she saw that she was wearing something that reminded her of those old ball gowns that people thought of from fairy tales. Although never in those stories did they wear a breastplate, tassets, greaves, and gauntlets.

"_Tassets? What in the world where those, and more importantly why did I know that the armor around my waist was called that." _ Taylor thought slightly stressed.

During her investigation strands of hair were misplaced. Finally noticing it Taylor felt slightly irritated that the strandsof blond hair was misplaced. Brushing the hair back with her hand she felt the irritation disappear. Taking its place was an increased confusion because her hair was brown not blond. Looking around Taylor spotted a mirror that could be used to see her reflection. It wasn't the best because a long gash stretched from two of the corners. This covered most of it in a spider web cracks from the gash. Although enough of the mirror was intact that Taylor could see her reflection.

Gazing into the mirror Taylor saw another person looking back at her. Her curly hair had been replaced with a golden blond. The hair laid straight stead of the normal curls. Two long bangs flanked either side of her face. The rest of her hair had been pulled back into a braided bun that was held tight by blue ribbon. Her emerald eyes were the same, but the rest of her face seemed different. Instead of some one timid and lacking in confidence instead was replaced by some one harden by trials and full of confidence. The only thing she noticed was similar in this new face was the loneliness she had always known.

Staring at the image she could see a ghost of her former self inside this new. Image of it over lapped her new face in her mind. It was similar but at the same time different, and that worried her. Backing away from the window she could fall the confusion rising in her, but strangle there was no trace of fear.

"What in the world is happening to me?" Taylor asked with worry evident in her voice.

All she knew for sure is that her life was never going to be the same.


End file.
